


Lady with a Fan

by WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Визуал G-T [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Digital Art, Fem!Character - Freeform, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Portraits, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Summary: Подражание картине Густава Климта "Дама с веером" https://sr.gallerix.ru/K/2002691672/1867093933.jpg
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Визуал G-T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147328
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Lady with a Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Подражание картине Густава Климта "Дама с веером" https://sr.gallerix.ru/K/2002691672/1867093933.jpg


End file.
